Aether
by hisokauzumaki
Summary: Poem about Hay Lin. cowritten wMewWitch


MewWitch:Welcome one and all to the first in hisoka and me's new series of one-shot poems about the guardians and their elements my good friend hisokauzumaki. He's new to this site so I want you all to make him fell welcome.

hisokauzumaki:'Sup geeks one and all! I'd like to apologize for any stupidity that comes from my _little_ friend here. An when I say little, I mean it. She's like a munchkin.

MewWitch:Ignore him. Back to what I was saying before. Eventually we'll have a poem for each element, including the ones that will appear in my fanfic Will of the Heart. For now all we can tell you is that there will be a Light and Dark, but you'll just have to wait to see what the others are. For the moment here's the star of our show in this poem..._Haaaayyy Liiiiinnnn!_

Hay Lin: Hi everyone! I'm here today appearing for the first time alongside MewWitch and hisokauzumaki, to tell you that this poem is about ME. YEAH! ;D! And because it is, I get to do the disclaimer!

Crux: Well hurry up! We don't have all day!

MewWitch:What's with you?

Will:She doesn't exactly have the best opinion about the other Guardians, remember?

hisokauzumaki:You should remember considering it all happened because of you.

MewWitch:Right. Anyways it's time for the disclaimer!

Hay Lin:MewWitch and hisokauzumaki do not own W.I.T.C.H..(Life is cruel.) If they did then they'd have had the cartoon characters actually look like the ones in the comics, and the series would also be sold as a manga.

MewWitch: _Annnnddd noooowwww..._

On With The Poem!

Aether

Poem

No trace of doubt can be found--

As she's ready--to leave the Ground

Gliding high above tall tees--

Playing on her friend--the Breeze

Calm and Caring--always wearing--

A pair of bubbly goggles--In her hair

Dreaming--where other's didn't dare--

Never greedy--always sharing--

Floating through the times--

Going from day to day--

Leaving deeper things to lay--

Spending more time musing over new finds--And discoveries

Imagining a life beyond--giving

Strength to the bond--within us--

The bond of friendship--

A bond of trust--

Making sure that we're together--

Keeping us up with the power of

_Aether._

Fin 

MewWitch:Here you go. We started writing this series during a free period where, having been extremely bored, I started to draw lines in hisoka's notebook and we ended up with half a page full of what looked like vines. A poem began forming in my mind, and I wrote it down on the same page and entitled it Terra, which is Latin for Earth(You probably knew that though, a lot of people do.)

hisokauzumaki:And so you have it, this series actually stared with Earth and NOT Air. We felt like starting with the last element in W.I.T.C.H. though, which is Air, next will be Earh, and, well, you get the picture.

Crux:OK, whatever. Mind telling the rest of us what's up with all the cap letters and weird breaks?

hisokauzumaki:At the time she'd just started reading a book of Emily Dickinson poems, and she was so into it that she copied her writing style. I'll show you what I'm talking about with poem I looked up just for that reason. I thought it was appropriate because it's about the element Air.

"Air has no Residence, no Neighbor,

No Ear, no Door,

No Apprehension of Another

Oh, Happy Air!

Ethereal Guest at e'en an Outcast's Pillow--

Essential Host, in Life's faint, wailing Inn,

Later than Light thy Consciousness accost me

Till it depart, persuading Mine--"

--Emily Dickinson

hisokauzumaki:See.

Crux:What'ya know. You were right.

MewWitch:Wait a minute! Why do you sound so surprised!

Crux:Because he's _your_ friend.

MewWitch:You're so mean!

Crux:There, there.(pats m.w. on the head) Here, have cookie.

MewWitch:Is it peanut butter!

Crux:Of course.

MewWitch:Yay!(Wags tail.)

Crux:Just to let you know what's going on, Peanut butter cookies are MewWitch's favorite. Also, since she's _Mew_Witch, she has both a cat tail and ears like Ichigo. This may prove to be an important factor in certain situations. For example, MewWitch isn't really supposed to have sugar often and at the moment she is zipping around her room, her tail beating at a hundred miles per hour. It's really annoying, but giving her sugar is the fastest way to get Witchie-chan to forgive us.

hisokauzumaki:Part of me wonders if it's worth it.

Until the Next Story/Poem,

Crux, hisokauzumaki & a very hyper MewWitch


End file.
